


Colors of Chaos

by Rose_Miller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Jokes, Boys In Love, Clumsiness, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Female Friendship, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, In-Jokes, Interviews, Jokes, Laughter, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Movie References, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Teasing, no spoilers spider-man far from home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Chaos, Chaotic Bisexual, Non-Chaotic, and Chaotic. What do they have in common? They're all different types of energy, and they are also different labels people give themselves.Why would someone label themselves as a form of chaos you ask? Allow me to explain:Chaos - Who would also be known as Harper. She loves her music, (Marvel) movies, and having some time to herself for a change. Harper may not have everything in her life planned out, but it works for her.Chaotic Bisexual - Who would also be known as Joe/Josie. She makes awful jokes about her bisexuality, she's very protective of her family and friends, and she's super awkward with anyone she's dating (best of luck to them).Non-Chaotic - Who would also be known as Nova. She enjoys her drawings and her music, she keeps to herself, and she's super adorable and awkward with her boyfriend.Chaotic - Who would also be known as Paisley. She's still figuring herself out, she enjoys her family time, and she's hot for her boyfriend... She isn't afraid to kind of brag about it either.As different as these four are, they really know how to make their world colorful.





	1. Chaos

"Fuck! Where is it?" Harper groans, as she throws her clothes.

-

Harper throws a storage container from her closet. It hits the wall next to her, hard.

-

"Are you kidding me right now?" Harper gets down on her knees.

\--

Harper starts throwing, everything out of her closet.

-

"I swear I left it in here!" Harper says annoyed.

\--

Close to defeat Harper sits on her butt, she throws her purse at her open door, and she almost-

-

"Whoa!"

"Sorry!" Harper cringes.

"What are you doing in here?" Harper's friend asks, cautiously entering the room.

"I lost my favorite sunglasses. I can't find them anywhere!" Harper tosses her hands.

"Have you tried-? Okay never mind." Harper's friend says wide eyed.

\--

Harper has covered her entire floor with her clothes, her bed has totes all over it, and only her desk is clean.

\--

"Okay chaos why don't you chill." Harper's friend raises her eyebrows.

"Suck my left nut Joe!" Harper huffs.

"Where exactly did you... Last have these glasses?" Joe asks, tiptoeing over the clothes.

"The music festival a week ago." Harper tries to remember.

"Didn't you lose sunglass there though?" Joe asks, standing in front of Harper.

"No! I mean yes. But this is my favorite pair, those are on here somewhere I know it." Harper insists.

"Okay so you told me where the-"

"Shut up I'm stressed!" Harper snaps.

-

Joe giggles.

-

"I thought my favorite pair were in my purse. But they aren't! So I thought maybe in a sweatshirt in my closet. But they aren't! So I tried looking everywhere on the floor." Harper explains.

"But they aren't there." Joe nods.

"Basically!" Harper nods.

"How exactly do you function as a human?" Joe asks, shaking her head.

"I don't." Harper shrugs.

"Same." Joe sighs. "Okay so-"

-

Harper laughs slightly.

\--

"Wait didn't you wear them at-?" Joe starts to ask.

"No! But maybe one of the girls stole them." Harper digs for her phone.

"Honestly that sounds more reasonable. Than trashing your room, why didn't you think of that first?" Joe shrugs.

-

Harper glares at Joe.

-

High pitched squeals come from the living room.

-

"That's my que!" Joe points at the door.

-

Harper rolls her eyes.

-

"Good luck." Joe smiles, as she leaves the room.

\--

Harper starts throwing her clothes, onto the bed in order to find her phone.

-

"Aha!" Harper cheers, as she finds her phone.

\--

Harper texts her friends to see if they took her glasses. She sets her phone on her desk, she pulls herself to her feet, and then she looks at her room.

\--

"Ah shit..." Harper sighs.

-

Pictures have fallen off the wall, from clothes and totes hitting them.

-

"We're in the endgame now." Harper shrugs.

"Thanos should snap you for that!" Joe yells.

-

Harper laughs.


	2. Chaotic Bisexual

Squeals get louder in the living room.

-

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Joe yells, walking to the living room.

\--

On the floor lies Harper's four year old nephew Grayson, he's nonverbal but he talks in grunts or squeals, and he's super cute.

\--

"What's the tea?" Joe asks, sitting on the floor.

-

Grayson smiles when he sees Joe.

-

"Well obviously it was important. Don't hold out on me now!" Joe teases.

-

Grayson opens his mouth and he drags out a groan.

-

"Oh... Yeah?" Joe nods.

-

Grayson smiles as he continues to groan.

-

"That's what I think too." Joe shakes her head. "Marvel isn't just for the boys."

-

Grayson giggles.

\--

"I'm sure you were wondering, what Auntie Harper is up to." Joe sighs.

-

Grayson shakes his head.

-

"Well being the big chaos of energy she is. She's completely trashed her room, again." Joe makes a face.

-

Grayson rolls his eyes.

-

"Right! Over some sunglass too!" Joe nods.

"THEY'RE MY FAVORITE PAIR! SHUT UP!" Harper yells from her room.

-

Grayson and Joe laugh.

\--

Joe opens her mouth for a response, when a picture falls from the wall.

-

"Would you stop abusing the wall? You're going to break a picture frame!" Joe yells, as she gets up.

"I'M TRYING TO FIND MY SUNGLASS!" Harper yells frustrated.

"Well do it without breaking something, will you?" Joe rolls her eyes.

"Fuck off!" Harper snaps.

-

Joe giggles as she picks up the fallen picture.

\--

"Now that I think about it, I know something you could break." Joe begins, tossing the picture on the couch.

"Dare I ask, what?" Harper sighs.

"It could either happen here or at his place. But you could break-" Joe shrugs.

"Finish that sentence and I'll break you!" Harper pokes her head out her door.

"You promise?" Joe laughs.

"Can't you text someone else, to come over and play with you?" Harper rolls her eyes.

"Boy or girl?" Joe asks, making a face.

"Just kidding don't. You'd probably make them uncomfortable." Harper shakes her head.

-

Joe gasps offended.

-

"I can't say you'd hit on them. Neither of us know how to flirt." Harper shrugs.

"I would make them uncomfortable either way though. You're right." Joe starts to laugh.

"Shut up. I'll text someone who wants you." Harper goes back into her room.

"Um no one wants me though. I'm the chaotic bisexual." Joe laughs.

"Too late." Harper walks out of her room.

"I'm nervous... What exactly did you say?" Joe asks, eyeing Harper.

"Read for yourself." Harper smiles, handing Joe her phone.

-

Joe takes the phone and she reads the text.

-

"Sound convincing?" Harper asks, feeling proud of her text.

"I want to jump." Joe nervously laughs.


	3. "You're dead"

"Well that sucks." Harper shrugs.

"Wait you didn't really tell him-?" Joe asks.

"Oh I did. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go fix my room." Harper takes her phone back.

"I'm going to kill you!" Joe says wide eyed.

"Try and catch me first bitch!" Harper yells, running towards her room.

"You are so dead!" Joe laughs, chasing after Harper.

-

Grayson squeals and he laughs.

\--

Harper over shoots it and misses her bedroom opening and she hits the doorframe instead.

-

"Ah! I've been shot!" Harper dramatically yells, holding her shoulder.

"You deserve it!" Joe yells, getting close to Harper.

-

Harper turns around, she opens a door next to her, and shoves Joe into the nearest closet.

-

"Hey! You bitch!" Joe laughs.

-

Harper laughs and she runs towards the kitchen.

\--

Grayson squeals as Harper runs past him.

-

"Watch out Grayson!" Harper warns.

\--

Joe opens the closet door and she hears Grayson squealing. She follows the squeals to Harper.

-

Grayson's laughing so hard, he's forgetting to take a breath.

-

"Gray breathe dude!" Joe giggles, as the front door opens.

-

Grayson coughs between laughs.

\--

"Oh my God..." Joe shakes her head, and she's almost hit by the door. "Hey! Watch it!"

-

Harper turns around to see Joe almost get hit. She starts laughing at Joe, and it distracts Joe from seeing whose entering.

-

"You're still going to die!" Joe threatens as she starts running.

"Shit!" Harper screams, as she runs into the kitchen.

\--

Joe jumps over Grayson, as she chases Harper.

-

Harper screams as she tries dodging Joe.

-

Grayson continues to laugh at both of his aunts.

\---

"What's going on in here?" A male voice asks.

-

Screaming/squealing can be heard from the kitchen, followed by metal hitting something, and then something dropping or falling to the floor.

-

"Well that's one indicator." Another male voice says.

\--

Grayson's face is red from laughing.

-

"Come on dude, let's go see what happened." One of the men says, as they pick up Grayson.

-

Grayson squeals as one of his uncle's holds him now.

-

Grayson's uncles both laugh at the cutie.


	4. Neutral chaotic and Good chaotic

The laughter gets louder as the two men and Grayson enter the kitchen.

-

On the floor they find Harper and Joe red in the face and dying of laughter.

\--

Harper is lying in front of the fridge, she on her back, and her arm is over her eyes.

-

Joe's legs are tangled with Harper's, she's lying towards the stove on her side, and she looks up at the men.

\--

"What happened in here?" One man asks.

"It was her fault!" Joe says, slapping Harper's thigh.

"Owie!" Harper whines dramatically.

-

Grayson giggles.

-

"Care to explain?" The other man asks.

"First of all this bitch shouldn't have sent that text!" Joe glares at Harper.

"Fuck off." Harper gives Joe the bird.

"Secondly she kicked over the cat's water dish. Causing both of us to end up like this." Joe says, as she sits up.

"Why-? How did the cat's water get kicked over exactly?" The first man asks.

"That bitch was chasing me!" Harper laughs.

-

The two men look at each other.

-

"Don't even ask." Joe laughs.

\---

"Can someone get me out of this puddle?" Harper asks.

"Why don't you just get up?" One of the men asks.

"Christopher, we are not that coordinated. We seriously have to awkwardly crawl out of this, before we could stand." Joe scoffs. "He just doesn't want to help, because he's neutral to our chaos."

"She's not wrong though." Harper giggles. "Chris the neutral Chaotic."

"Do you really want to see that? Because I can guarantee, I'll make sure you remember it." Joe raises her eyebrows.

-

Chris shakes his head, as he adjusts Grayson in his arms.

-

"You should just do it anyway." Harper smiles at Joe.

"Okay." Joe shrugs.

\--

Joe grabs the water that's left in the metal dish, she spills it on the floor in front of her, and she lies down on her stomach.

-

"I'm going to push off of you. Are you ready?" Joe asks, looking over her shoulder at Harper.

"Oh I'm game." Harper nods.

-

Harper adjusts how she's sitting, so Joe can push off her thigh.

\--

"Joe what in the hell-?"

-

Joe pushes off of Harper, using the water on the linoleum floor like a slip and slide, and she uses a mixture of army crawling really fast and something out of a horror movie similar to that of Samara.

-

"Jesus Christ!" Chris jumps, as he leaves the kitchen.

\---

The other man laughs and he watches Joe struggle to stand.

-

"Jake I swear to God, if you don't-!" Joe laughs as she keeps falling down. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE GOOD CHAOTIC!"

"Alright give me your hand." Jake wheezes as he kneels beside Joe.

"You are the worst." Joe shakes her head.

"Me? I don't even know what to call what you just did!" Jake argues, as he helps Joe out of the giant puddle.

\--

"Not to sound needy. But I need assistance too." Harper laughs.

-

Joe looks over her shoulder.

-

"You're up cowboy." Joe smiles, patting Jake's shoulder.

"Thanks." Jake sighs.

\--

"Quick question, do you still have those clothes in your car?" Joe asks, before leaving the kitchen.

"I think so." Jake nods.

"Cool I'll be right back." Joe walks away.

\--

With his boots still on, Jake manoeuvers the giant kitchen puddle. He then helps Harper up and out of it.

-

"Fuck now I need to change!" Harper snaps, as she leaves the kitchen with Jake.


	5. Chaotic and Non-Chaotic

Chris looks up as Harper and Jake enter the living room.

-

"Is Joe in the bathroom?" Harper asks Chris.

-

Chris shrugs.

-

Harper rolls her eyes.

-

"She's probably digging through my car. At least I think...?" Jake shrugs.

"Well Chris should know, didn't she just pass you?" Harper asks.

"Honestly I was playing with Grayson. I didn't notice Joe." Chris cringes.

"Hey man, that's rude not to notice her." Jake shakes his head.

"Well Jake I didn't mean it like-"

"Okay I don't have time for this." Harper sighs. "I'm going to change. FUCK! I never fixed my room."

\----

"Oh my God!" The front door opens.

-

Joe's laughter follows.

-

"Josie what the hell were you doing?" A high pitched voice asks.

"Oh God." Harper groans, walking to her room.

\--

Jake furrows his brow as he sees Joe enter the house first.

-

"Paisley it's not that big of a deal!" Joe laughs, as two women follow her inside.

"Not that big of a deal?" One of them asks.

"Dude I saw your boobs!" Paisley shakes her head.

"In my bra! Shit you see yours 24/7." Joe rolls her eyes.

"Well I'm sure Jake appreciates them more... For himself." Paisley makes a face.

"I do actually." Jake smiles.

"Oh... My... God... Jake I had no idea you were here. This is embarrassing fam." Paisley tisks.

-

Joe laughs.

-

"Paisley Joe is wearing Jake's clothes. How did you not-?"

"I wasn't paying attention Nova! God!" Paisley says dramatically. "I'm human after all."

"Okay Paisley our little Chaotic, you need to chill." Joe teases.

"Fight me!" Paisley groans weirdly.

"I will. Right now!" Joe puffs out her chest.

"Alright." Paisley stares at Joe.

"You couldn't handle me." Joe smiles.

"But Jake can." Paisley smirks.

-

Joe looks at Jake.

-

"Most of the time." Jake nods.

-

Joe laughs with a shake of her head.

-

"By the way you look way better, in my grey flannel than I do." Jake smiles with a wink.

-

Joe rolls her eyes.

-

"Oh..." Paisley teases.

"Shut up." Joe makes a face.

\--

"Hey Joe." Harper yells from her room.

"I didn't do it." Joe answers.

"Technically you didn't. But could you or the girls, please mop my kitchen? I don't need myself or anyone else falling again." Harper requests.

"Well fuck." Joe sighs.

"We'll Babe." Jake corrects.

"What?" Joe laughs.

"We'll." Jake says again. "Later."

"Oh my God." Joe shakes her head.

"Spicy." Nova teases.

"Seriously, I will make both of you go in the kitchen and fall." Joe warns.

"A film by Peter Parker." Nova mumbles.

"What?" Joe laughs slightly.

\--

"What did you guys even do in the kitchen?" Paisley asks.

"Go look for yourself." Joe shrugs.

"Fine, I will." Paisley nods.

"I'm actually curious too." Nova shrugs, following Paisley.

-

Joe shakes her head, and she sits on the couch.

-

Jake walks across the room, and sits next to Joe on the couch.

\----

"Hey." Joe smiles at Jake.

"You can have this back now." Jake says, handing something to Joe.

"Did it help with your character?" Joe asks, taking the item back.

"Yeah." Jake nods.

"When can I watch you?" Joe asks.

"Hopefully soon. Why?" Jake shrugs.

"Because you're joining my favorite franchise. Do I really need to say more?" Joe laughs.

"You could elaborate." Jake smiles.

"Later." Joe shakes her head.

-

Jake chuckles.


	6. Why though?

"What later?" Harper asks, entering the living room.

"Nothing." Joe shakes her head.

"Where's Nova and Paisley?" Harper asks.

"Kitchen." Joe says, as she holds Jake's hand.

"Unsupervised?" Harper asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Chris is within eye sight." Joe shrugs.

"Jake." Harper narrows her eyes.

"Alright." Jake says, as he gets up.

-

Harper takes Jake's spot on the couch. While Jake goes into the kitchen, to supervise Nova and Paisley.

\----

"So any spoilers about Jake's new movie?" Harper asks, smiling at Joe.

"No. He knows better than that." Joe narrows her eyes at Harper.

"I know that, I was just seeing if he's loose lipped at all." Harper innocently shrugs.

"Well he isn't." Joe says, as she slips a ring on her finger.

\--

"Is that the ring?" Harper gasps, grabbing Joe's hand.

"Maybe." Joe shrugs.

"Well did he propose yet or not?" Harper asks.

"No?" Joe cringes.

"Josie are you fucking kidding me?" Harper asks annoyed.

"I don't even know if I'm ready for that Harper! Okay, how can you expect him to be?" Joe tosses her hands.

"Because I said so!" Harper states.

-

Joe rolls her eyes.

\--

"Well that's obviously a new ring. Sure it isn't a diamond, but you're not really that traditional." Harper shrugs.

"Hey!" Joe scoffs.

"You're a Chaotic Bisexual Josie. Do you really think tradition runs in your blood?" Harper teases.

"Okay... You've got me there." Joe nods.

\--

"So what's the ring for?" Harper asks.

"Jake got it for me a few months back. He's borrowing it for filming, to help getting his character's mindset." Joe explains.

"Which is?" Harper asks.

"I can't tell you that!" Joe laughs.

"Dammit." Harper groans. "But he's told you?"

"Only to justify, why he's taking something important from me." Joe nods.

"Of course." Harper sighs.

\--

"Why do you want us to get engaged so badly anyway?" Joe asks, slightly changing the subject.

"Do I need to pull out the list?" Harper asks.

-

Joe starts to laugh.

-

"Because I will get the list. Don't test me bitch!" Harper slowly raises her voice.

-

Joe shakes her head while she laughs.

-

"Alright I'm getting the list, and I'll text it to you later!" Harper says, as she starts to get up.

"No-no-no-no! You don't need to do that." Joe says, pulling Harper back down.

"I'm still sending you the list." Harper eyes Joe.

-

Joe makes a face.

\---

"Hey Harper, I think they're done." Jake says, as he enters the living room.

"I'll go check." Harper says, as she gets up.

-

Joe watches Harper walk away.

-

"I'm still sending it!" Harper whispers.

-

Joe snickers and she hides behind her hand.

\--

"Did I miss something?" Jake asks, sitting beside Joe again.

"Harper is still planning our wedding." Joe sighs.

"I'm not surprised." Jake nods.

"You know how my friend and mother are." Joe nods.

"And I know how all of you are." Jake smiles slightly.

"Oh you have yet to really see me." Joe shakes her head.

-

Jake looks at Joe, he studies her, and then Joe looks at Jake confused.

-

"What?" Joe nervously laughs.

-

Jake smiles.

-

"I hate you." Joe makes a face.


	7. In bed

"JOSIE!" Paisley squawks.

"What?" Joe yells.

"GET IN THE KITCHEN, NOW!" Paisley squawks.

"I don't want to get up." Joe whines.

-

Jake laughs.

-

"I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!" Paisley squawks.

"About what?" Joe asks.

"JUST GET IN HERE!" Paisley pokes her head out of the kitchen.

"You should probably just go." Jake nudges Joe.

"Fine." Joe rolls her eyes.

-

Joe gets up from the couch, and she walks into the kitchen.

\---

Jake gets up from the couch, to join Chris and Grayson on the floor.

-

"Hey buddy." Jake touches Grayson's hand.

-

Grayson smiles bashfully.

-

"Boy you sure charm everyone you meet huh?" Jake teases.

"He sure has the women in this house, wrapped around his little finger." Chris nods.

-

Grayson giggles.

-

"Apparently he knows it too." Jake laughs.

-

Chris chuckles.

\----

"Okay here I am Paisley, what do you want?" Joe asks, as she leans in the doorway.

"Oh I was just curious about something." Paisley casually shrugs.

"Elaborate." Joe furrows her brow.

"What's Jake like in bed?" Paisley asks, smiling slightly.

-

Joe laughs.

-

"Paisley!" Nova snaps.

"Calm down Nova." Paisley rolls her eyes.

"Oh my God." Harper shakes her head.

"You don't just ask someone that!" Nova argues.

"Well Joe? Is he good in bed or not?" Paisley asks, trying to get a reaction out of Joe.

"I'm not-"

"You know that's a good question."

"Shit!" Joe turns around.

-

Harper laughs.

-

"Jesus Jake!" Joe glares at him.

"Well are you going to answer the question?" Jake asks.

"Yeah fam." Paisley teases.

"Don't encourage her!" Joe shakes her head.

"Yeah Jake I really wouldn't, if I were you." Harper sighs.

"I'm curious as to what you might say though." Jake shrugs.

"Then we'll discuss it later." Joe narrows her eyes.

"Are you-? Are you embarrassed to answer her?" Jake asks.

"I hate you so much sometimes." Joe turns away from Jake.

-

Harper laughs.

-

"Just answer yes or no." Paisley sighs.

"I'm not talking about this right now." Joe laughs, as she sits at the table.

"Well you answer all of my other questions. Why can't you just answer this one?" Paisley asks.

"Seriously?" Joe glares at Paisley.

"How about we just drop it for right now?" Nova suggests.

"Yeah I'm sure you'll get your answer later Paisley." Harper nods.

"Fine." Paisley sighs slightly annoyed. "Jake how's Joe in bed?"

"Paisley!" Joe snaps.

"Oh my God, I can't with you guys." Nova tosses her hands.

"Oh she turned the tables real quick!" Harper laughs.

"Fuck you." Joe smiles.

"Respectfully-"

"Oh come on! One of you has to answer!" Paisley whines.

"Paisley you should just stop." Nova shakes her head.

"I know Jake wants to answer." Paisley smiles.

"Joe maybe you should, just so she'll-"

"Joe's incredible." Jake states. "In bed I mean."

-

Joe's face turns red, her eyes widen, and she stares ahead of her.

-

"Whoo!" Harper laughs.

"He actually answered, oh my God!" Paisley says surprised.

"Look at Joe! She's so embarrassed!" Nova teases.

"So is Jake!" Paisley laughs.

"Aw you two are so cute!" Harper teases.

"I hate all of you." Joe mumbles, hiding behind her hand.


	8. End me now

Grayson can be heard whining.

-

Joe looks into the living room.

-

Chris enters the kitchen and he hands Grayson to Joe.

-

"What's up my dude?" Joe asks, holding Grayson.

"He's upset that you're getting picked on." Chris says, as he sits across from Joe.

"Aw you at least love me?" Joe smiles.

-

Grayson shakes his head.

-

Chris laughs.

-

"No?" Joe gasps.

"Shade!" Harper laughs.

-

Grayson smiles.

-

"Rude ass." Joe teases.

-

Jake wheezes.

-

"Aw Grayson we love you." Nova giggles.

\----

"You know I have a question, I've always wanted to ask." Paisley says.

"Absolutely not." Joe snaps, looking up at Paisley.

"What? It's an innocent question!" Paisley defends.

"Obviously she has trust issues." Harper giggles.

"You think?" Joe laughs.

"Fine, then I won't ask." Paisley scoffs.

"Paisley just ask the god damn question." Harper rolls her eyes.

"But keep it pg!" Nova warns.

"Fine." Paisley makes a face.

"Who is the question for?" Joe asks.

"Jake." Paisley smiles.

-

Jake raises his eyebrows.

-

Joe shakes her head, as she adjusts Grayson to sit on her lap.

\---

"So Jake." Paisley smiles at him.

"This should be interesting." Chris mumbles.

-

Joe laughs slightly.

-

"Yes Paisley?" Jake nods.

"How did you and Joe meet?" Paisley asks.

"Uh I think it was a movie premier?" Jake looks at Joe.

"Yeah for _"Prince of Persia"_." Joe giggles.

"Oh yeah..." Jake smiles.

"So did you guys start dating then or-?" Paisley asks.

"Oh believe me if wasn't exactly a "meet cute"." Joe shakes her head.

"It wasn't that terrible either." Jake defends.

"Oh really? So what you were so attracted to me. When I blurted out upon seeing you, _"OH MY GOD I LOVED YOU IN DONNIE DARKO! I'M KIND OF LOW-KEY OBSESSED WITH IT, AND I should go now..."_ Yeah that's wife material right there." Joe laughs shaking her head.

-

Chris laughs.

-

"Didn't you also tell him, you had a crush on him?" Harper asks.

"Were you there?" Nova asks.

"Oh please, rub salt in my wounds." Joe says sarcastically.

"Yeah I was there alright. I was her plus one, she got invited through a contest I think. Jake's publicist introduced us to him." Harper nods.

"I want this tea, it sounds tasty." Nova waddles over to Joe.

-

Joe nervously laughs.

-

Nova squats in front of Joe, like an awkward bird.

-

"Jake said hello to both of us, and Joe just word vomits immediately. It was adorable, especially when she ran away." Harper smiles.

"Grayson, can I go jump?" Joe asks, looking down at the little boy.

-

Grayson shakes his head.

-

"Well fuck." Joe sighs.

"Babe do I really need to correct you again?" Jake asks.

"I swear to God if you talk to me right now- !"

"We'll Babe. We'll." Jake corrects again.

"I'm going to end you." Joe glares at Jake.

\--

"Wait if Joe ran how'd you guys keep seeing each other?" Paisley asks.

"My publicist gave her my number." Jake smiles.

"Joe refused to call him out of sure embarrassment. So I text him from her phone." Harper shrugs.

"Eventually Joe started texting me herself. We had lunch a few times, and started as friends." Jake nods.

\--

"So when did you decide to ask her out?" Nova asks, sitting on the floor.

"When she called me bro." Jake chuckles.

"Are you kidding?" Joe asks, laughing slightly.

"That's sounds like some bull." Harper laughs.

"Joe was really excited about a new movie in Marvel. She was explaining the importance of it, and I guess I asked a stupid question or something." Jake explains.

-

Joe hides behind her hand.

-

"She got all serious and she said, _"Bro! Bro! Seriously bro!"_ Jake laughs.

"That definitely sounds like Joe." Harper laughs.

"Yeah it does." Nova giggles.

"You called him bro?" Paisley laughs.

"I call everyone bro!" Joe snaps.

-

Chris laughs.

-

"She panicked right away and said _, "That was probably the most unattractive thing I've ever said."_ But I didn't think so." Jake shrugs with a smile.

"How long had you guys been friends at that point?" Harper asks.

"Years." Jake shrugs.

"That isn't really what caught your heart about our Joe was it?" Harper asks.

"No." Jake chuckles.

"Oh thank God." Joe mumbles.

-

Grayson squeals.

-

"Exactly!" Joe nods.

-

Everyone laughs.

-

"Grayson wants the tea!" Nova laughs.

"He always wants the tea." Harper smiles.

\--

"We're waiting Jake." Paisley sighs impatiently.

"It was Grayson's third birthday party. Joe had invited me and when I got here, and met Grayson for the first time." Jake smiles at Joe.

"Oh?" Paisley smiles.

"Joe had brought her nephews, your friend Diane brought her son, and your other friend Jaime brought her son. It was a mad house in here." Jake chuckles.

"It's always a mad house in here." Harper giggles.

"Joe was holding Grayson, and the other kids were either playing with her or talking to Grayson. With five kids practically screaming in your face. Would be overwhelming." Jake pauses.

-

Joe looks up at Jake.

-

"But Joe handled it like a champ, and when she saw me. The way she smiled at me." Jake smiles.

"Aw!" Harper giggles.

-

Joe looks away trying to hide her smile.

-

"Goals." Nova smiles.

"That's so cute, it's gross." Paisley giggles.

"Please kill me Chris." Joe laughs.

"No can do." Chris shakes his head.

-

Joe makes a face at Chris.


	9. Pure house

"Oh what do you say Grayson, why don't we go into the living room?" Joe asks, as she picks Grayson up.

-

Grayson smiles.

-

"Sounds good to me fam." Paisley agrees.

-

Joe shakes her head.

-

"We should all go into the living room. Instead of hanging out in my kitchen." Harper shoos everyone out.

\--

Jake smiles as Joe walks up to him.

-

"I hate you." Joe glares at Jake.

-

Jake chuckles.

-

Joe gently pushes past Jake, and she takes Grayson into the living room.

\--

"Translation of Joe's _'I hate you'_ , _'I think I'm falling in love with you and it scares the shit out of me'_." Harper smiles at Jake.

"I know." Jake smiles.

"I ship it." Harper whispers.

-

Jake chuckles.

-

"We all do fam." Paisley smiles.

"Stop talking about me!" Joe yells.

-

The women giggle.

\----

Joe lies Grayson on the floor and she slides his toys closer to him.

\--

A sharp pain, followed by a loud slap, and Joe's knees buckle making her lie on the floor.

-

"Ah you fucker!" Joe laughs, as she lies on her back.

"Love you too bitch." Harper gives, as she shakes her head. "That made my hand sting."

"Oh really? Because my ass hurts!" Joe rubs her sore butt.

-

Paisley rubs her hands together and she gives Harper a good slap on the ass.

-

"Ah! I've been shot!" Harper dramatically yells.

-

Paisley doubles over laughing.

-

"You guys are so mean to each other's butt." Nova tisks.

"Shut up or I'll get you next Nova!" Paisley warns.

\--

Chris tries assist Harper, but he's too busy laughing at her dramatic self.

-

"Ah! My ass! I've been shot!" Harper drops to her knees.

"You deserve it!" Joe giggles.

-

Grayson squeals with laughter.

-

Joe looks at Grayson next her and she giggles.

\---

Jake gets down on all fours over Joe.

-

"Hi." Joe says surprised, looking up at Jake.

"Hi honey." Jake smiles down at Joe.

"Honey? Boy what do you want?" Joe asks sarcastically.

"Maybe the kiss I've been waiting for." Jake chuckles.

"Oh, you've been waiting huh?" Joe asks, grabbing Jake's shirt.

-

Jake smiles as he leans towards Joe.

-

Joe lifts her head to meet Jake halfway.

-

Jake's eyes slowly as his lips meet Joe's in a kiss.

-

Joe smiles against Jake's lips as she returns his kiss.

\--

"No!"

-

Jake and Joe break the kiss, from being sprayed with water.

-

Joe opens her eyes annoyed, to see who sprayed her.

-

"There is a child around! Don't give him ideas!"

"Nova!" Joe screams as she's sprayed again.

-

Harper laughs.

-

Jake rests his face on Joe's chest for protection.

-

Joe laughs as she tries covering Jake's head with her arms. Grayson squeals.

-

"This is a pure house!" Nova sternly states.

"You spray me again, and you'll haunt this house!" Joe warns.

-

Nova aims the spray bottle at Joe.

-

"I dare you!" Joe stares back at Nova.

"Oh!" Paisley laughs.

-

Nova's eyes widen and she sprays Joe.

-

"NOVA!" Joe screams, and then she laughs.

"What? You dared me." Nova innocently shrugs.

"I'm going to kill you!" Joe laughs.

\--

The front door opens.

"Oh fuck." Harper sighs.

\--

"Do you dare me to do it again?" Nova asks, smiling wickedly.

"Yes! Do it!" Paisley cheers.

"Do you value your life?" Joe asks, narrowing her eyes.

-

Nova wiggles her eyebrows.

-

Joe laughs.


	10. Chaotic Influencer and Dork Chaotic

"Whoa! What's going on in here?" A slightly high pitched voice asks.

"Oh God." Joe groans.

"Oh..." Paisley smirks.

"What are you children doing? Joe I expected better from Jake!" A second voice says.

-

Joe laughs.

-

"Jake it's your husband and his Dad." Joe pokes Jake's side.

"Um excuse you." Nova wipes her head to the side.

"You heard me." Joe smiles at Nova.

"Tom?" Jake lifts his head up.

-

Tom jumps out of his skin.

-

Harper and Joe laugh.

-

"Jake I didn't see you there." Tom nervously smiles.

"His Peter-"

"WE DO NOT CALL IT THAT AROUND HERE!" Harper raises her voice.

"Damn straight!" Joe nods.

"What would you know about straight?" Paisley teases.

"Touché!" Joe points at Paisley.

"Thanks fam." Paisley smiles.

"My apologies. His spider sense, was off that he didn't sense Jake." Robert defends Tom.

"Whatever." Joe rolls her eyes.

-

Jake sits on his knees and he pulls Joe up.

-

Joe laughs as she sits up.

\--

"Hey Cap-Captain." Tom waves to Chris.

"You don't have to show off for them." Chris smiles.

"Yes he does!" Paisley argues.

"Paisley chill." Harper laughs.

\--

"So Chaotic influencer, what are you up to?" Joe asks, as Jake stands up.

"Oh I just wanted to check on my girl." Robert smirks at Paisley.

-

Paisley blushes.

-

"Oooh!" Joe teases, as Jake pulls her to her feet.

"Um we don't talk about that." Paisley continues to blush.

"So there is something to talk about?" Harper teases.

"No..." Paisley mumbles sheepishly.

"What about you, our chaotic dork?" Joe asks, setting her sights on Tom.

"What?" Tom blushes, as he looks away from Nova.

"I saw that." Joe teases.

"S-s-saw what?" Tom shrugs.

"Yeah what do you think you saw?" Nova tisks.

"Your dorkable boyfriend checking you out." Joe giggles.

"Oh he's dorkable alright." Nova wiggles her eyebrows.

-

Joe laughs.

-

Paisley quickly takes the spray bottle from Nova.

-

Nova looks at Paisley confused.

-

"No!" Paisley sprays Nova.

"Paisley!" Nova screams.

-

Joe's jaw drops.

-

"Double no!" Paisley says, as she sprays Tom.

"What?" Tom asks confused.

"Oh my god! Paisley!" Nova says annoyed.

"She got you back!" Harper laughs.

"Yeah, I mean you did it to Joe and Jake. What's the big deal Nova?" Paisley smiles.

"That was Joe and Jake. Tom and I are not Joe and Jake." Nova tisks.

"Excuse me?" Joe scoffs offended.

"You know what I mean." Nova smiles wiggling her eyebrows.

"At least Jake doesn't turn into school boy around me. Too bad you can't say the same about Tom!" Joe fires back.

-

Tom nervously looks around.

-

"God Tom blush much?" Harper teases.

"Oh! He's so red!" Paisley teases.

-

Chris chuckles.

-

Tom nervously laughs.

-

"Aw!" Chris laughs.

"Aw young love, how cute." Robert puts his arm around Tom's shoulders.

"Hey!" Nova snaps.

-

Robert, Harper, and Joe look at Nova.

-

"No! Okay. Just, no!" Nova crosses her arms.

"Whatever you say Daddy." Joe giggles.

"Yeah bby." Nova giggles.

"You guys are so weird." Jake laughs.

-

The women laugh.


	11. Boob Canyon

Grayson grunts.

-

"Oh! Oh my gosh!" Harper dramatically sighs.

"What's up Grayson?" Joe asks, picking Grayson up.

"Aw somebody looks tired." Harper says, as she stands beside Joe.

-

Grayson shakes his head.

-

"No? You're not tired, are you sure?" Joe giggles.

"Come here my love." Harper says, taking Grayson from Joe.

-

Joe smiles at Grayson.

-

"Come to boob canyon." Harper says, as she walks over to the couch.

"I'm sure Chris would enjoy boob canyon too." Paisley smiles.

"No boob canyon is only for my guy." Harper says, as she lies on her back.

-

Joe rolls her eyes.

\--

Harper lies Grayson on top of her, with his face between her breasts.

-

"Boob canyon." Harper says, as she rubs Grayson's back.

-

Grayson yawns.

-

"Oh my goodness!" Joe giggles.

"Do you need to go to bed my love?" Harper asks.

-

Grayson grunts.

-

"Okay." Harper says, as she tries sitting up.

"I'll lie him down." Chris offers.

"Do you hear that? Uncle Chris is putting you to bed." Harper smiles at Grayson.

-

Chris takes Grayson from Harper.

-

"Lucky guy!" Joe teases.

"Say goodnight." Chris smiles at Grayson.

-

Grayson squeals happily when he hears Chris' voice.

-

"Aw!" Harper gushes.

"Cute!" Joe giggles.

"Oh my gosh Grayson, you are too cute." Paisley smiles.

"And he knows it!" Nova nods.

\--

Chris leans Grayson down by Harper.

-

"Goodnight Grayson." Harper kisses his forehead.

-

Chris walks Grayson over to Joe.

-

"Night lovey." Joe kisses Grayson's neck.

"Night Grayson." Jake kisses Grayson cheek.

-

Chris walks Grayson over to Paisley and Nova.

-

"Night my dude." Paisley kisses Grayson's forehead.

"Night baby." Nova kisses Grayson's cheek.

-

Chris walks Grayson over to Tom and Robert.

-

"Night big guy." Tom hugs Grayson.

-

Robert takes Grayson from Chris, for a few minutes of cuddles.

-

"Aw..." Paisley smiles.

-

Joe laughs.

-

"Night buddy." Robert hands Grayson back to Chris.

-

Chris walks Grayson down to his room.

\---

"So now what?" Paisley sighs.

"Why not watch a movie?" Harper shrugs.

"I would but I think I'll get going." Nova grabs her things.

"I miss you already." Joe pouts.

-

Nova throws her head back with a frown.

-

Joe giggles.

-

"I'll join you." Tom sheepishly smiles.

"Oh sure leave before we eat you alive." Paisley teases.

"Something like that." Tom nods.

"Loser." Joe rolls her eyes.

"Bye everyone." Nova says, as she takes Tom's hand.

"Bye!" Harper waves.

-

Tom and Nova walk out the door together.

\---

"So movie?" Robert asks.

"Yeah but what movie?" Harper asks.

_"What men want"_ is pretty good." Joe suggests.

"What movie is that?" Harper asks furrowing her brow.

"The female twist of _"What Women Want",_ but with Taraji P. Henson." Joe shrugs.

"Oh I know what you mean now. Sure we can do that one." Harper nods.

-

Paisley grabs the remote and hands it to Harper.

-

Joe walks down to Grayson's room to check on him.

-

Harper sits in the middle of the couch, Robert and Paisley sit near the door, and Jake sits on the other end.


	12. We're different

Joe stands in the doorway of Grayson's room. She sees Chris tucking Grayson in, and he grabs Grayson's favorite toys.

-

"You know you could just admit you're dating my friend already." Joe smiles.

"What makes you say that?" Chris asks, looking up at Joe.

"Clearly you know his bedtime routine. So obviously you've been spending time here without the rest of us around." Joe shrugs.

-

Chris shakes his head.

-

"I know you guys are fuck buddies." Joe crosses her arms.

"Oh yeah? Then when are you going to admit to Harper, you want to get engaged?" Chris counters.

"I don't know what you mean." Joe shrugs.

"Mhm." Chris smiles.

"We're starting a movie, so hurry up." Joe says, as she walks away.

-

Chris chuckles.

\---

Joe returns to the living room, and she walks over to Jake. She attempts to sit beside him. But he has other ideas.

\--

Joe stands next to Jake, she starts to sit, and hands grab her waist pulling her onto Jake's lap.

-

"Jake I'm way too-" Joe tries to get up.

"You're not." Jake wraps his arms around Joe.

-

Joe groans and she doesn't bother fighting him.

-

Harper giggles.

-

Joe rolls her eyes.

\---

Harper gets the TV set up for the movie and she hits play.

-

Chris walks into the living room, just as the movie starts.

-

"Damn took you long enough." Paisley teases.

"Sorry I had to spoil Grayson." Chris shrugs.

-

Harper smiles at Chris.

-

Chris squeezes in beside Jake and Harper.

-

"Okay no one talks, until the movie is over." Joe orders.

-

Paisley leans against Robert.

-

Harper and Chris sit awkwardly, to avoid holding the other's hand.

-

Jake still has his arms around Joe.

\--

As the movie plays Harper and Paisley giggle at different times. Joe smiles knowing they'd laugh at said situations. Given that she's already watched the movie.

\--

_In the movie Taraji's character has had the ability to read men's thoughts for days. She's also been pretending to have something that isn't hers. On the occasion in the movie, she's on a "double date" with her cousin, the cousin's fiancé, and a bartender Taraji slept with once._

_-_

_The finance checks out a hot waitress. His thoughts being, he should sleep with he's before he's married. Obviously annoying Taraji and making her question if the bartender feels the same way._

_-_

_The bartender's thoughts are actually, "Why would I waste a second on her when I got you standing right in front me."_

_-_

"Aw!" Harper and Paisley gush.

"Oh my God!" Joe groans.

-

Jake wheezes.

-

"Shut up!" Paisley laughs embarrassed.

-

Robert smiles at Paisley.

-

"I'm lonely shut up!" Harper whines dramatically.

-

Chris chuckles.

-

"Oh my God..." Joe shakes her head.

"What?" Paisley laughs.

"This seriously reminded me, of how different we are." Joe laughs.

-

Jake continues to laugh.

-

"Fuck off Josie." Harper laughs.

-

Joe shakes her head and they finish the movie.


	13. All day

After the movie Harper stands up to stretch.

-

"So what'd you think?" Joe asks, looking at Paisley and Harper.

"That was pretty good." Paisley nods.

"Yeah it was, especially with Schmidt in it." Harper smiles.

_"All day."_ Joe whispers.

_"All day."_ Harper looks at Joe.

_"All day!"_ Joe says aggressively.

_"All day!"_ Harper laughs.

"Oh my God." Paisley rolls her eyes.

\--

"Well I'm going to bed. I have a big day with my guy tomorrow." Harper yawns.

"Oh really? What did you plan there Chris?" Joe teases.

"Yeah Chris." Paisley smiles.

"I will beat the fuck out of you!" Harper threatens Joe.

-

Joe smiles.

-

Jake pats Joe's leg.

-

Joe stands up and Jake stands up with her.

-

"Well you guys have fun." Joe says, as she gets ready to leave.

\--

"Paisley are you staying the night?" Harper asks.

"No I think I'll go home." Paisley shakes her head.

"She means home with me." Robert corrects.

"Um." Paisley nervously laughs.

"Use protection." Joe says, as she walks to the door.

"Yeah you too!" Paisley sticks out her tongue.

"Actually he wants babies, so I'm good." Joe smiles.

-

Jake blushes.

-

"Oh my God." Paisley shakes her head.

"You'd make cute babies Jake, just give her what she wants too." Harper smiles.

"Really?" Joe stares at Harper.

"Love you." Harper giggles.

-

Joe glares at Harper.

-

"Come on Babe." Jake smiles.

"Bye!" Paisley grunts.

"Fuck off!" Joe yells, as she leaves with Jake.

\--

Joe and Jake get into Joe's car and they drive to their shared house.

\----

Once at their house, the pair walks into their bedroom.

-

Joe changes out of her pants, into shorts, and leaving Jake's shirt on.

-

Jake changes out his jeans, into sweatpants, and leaving his t-shirt on.

\--

Joe lies down on the bed, on her stomach, and she rests her head on her pillow.

-

Jake joins Joe on the bed, he lies on his side, and he rests his hand on Joe's back under her shirt.

\--

Joe's phone goes off and she sits up on her elbows.

-

"Who is it?" Jake asks, rubbing Joe's back.

"Probably Harper." Joe laughs.

"We just left her house, what could she want?" Jake asks.

-

Joe grabs her phone and she reads the text Harper sent.

-

"What?" Jake asks, seeing Joe's smile.

"Nothing." Joe rolls her eyes.

-

Jake doesn't buy it, and he snatches Joe's phone.

-

"Jake!" Joe screams, trying to get the phone back.

"Is it about me?" Jake asks, with a smile.

"Yes! Now give it back!" Joe laughs.

"What about me?" Jake asks, looking at the text.

"Jake!" Joe grunts, hitting his chest.

"Ow! So aggressive!" Jake smiles.

"Always!" Joe smirks. "Now give me the phone!"

"It's just a list, what's the big deal?" Jake hands Joe her phone.

"It's a list of reasons why I should marry you." Joe shakes her head.

"Oh?" Jake smiles. "What are her reasons?"

"Don't let it go to your head." Joe sighs, rolling onto her back.

"I promise it won't." Jake raises his right hand.

"Mhm." Joe shakes her head.

-

Jake chuckles.


	14. The list

"Harper's 7 reasons I should marry you." Joe sighs.

-

Jake smiles.

\--

"Reason 1, (you) can handle my crazy. And not a lot of people can." Joe looks up at Jake.

"Fair point." Jake nods.

\--

"Reason 2, (you) love being around my friend's and me." Joe reads.

"Your friends are a lot of fun." Jake agrees.

\--

"Reason 3, (you) go to me when (you) need help because (you) know (you) can trust me." Joe nods.

"You know more about this Marvel stuff than I do." Jake chuckles.

"I think she means more than that." Joe laughs.

-

Jake wheezes.

\--

"Reason 4, (you) make me laugh." Joe makes a face. "That's obviously false."

"Really?" Jake scoffs.

-

Joe giggles.

-

Jake smiles.

\--

"Reason 5, (you) understand who I am as a person." Joe sighs. "False again."

"Babe!" Jake pokes Joe's rib.

"Ouch!" Joe slaps Jake's hand.

"False my ass." Jake chuckles.

\--

"Reason 6, (you don't) leave even when things get awkward or embarrassing for one or both of us." Joe makes a face at Jake.

"I'm almost completely used to it." Jake smiles.

\--

"Reason 7, oh my God Harper!" Joe laughs.

"What?" Jake asks.

"She would say that!" Joe continues to laugh.

"Read it I want to know." Jake smiles at Joe's laughter.

\--

"Reason 7." Joe clears her throat. "I mean the sex is good most LIKELY."

"Most LIKELY?" Jake scoffs. "Good?"

"You said you wouldn't let it go to your head!" Joe points at Jake.

"Good feels like I don't put effort into it." Jake makes a face.

"Oh my God." Joe mumbles, putting her phone on her stomach.

\---

Jake moves closer to Joe, sharing her pillow, and he puts his arm across her stomach.

-

Joe sighs staring ahead of her.

-

"Do I need to come up with a list of reasons, why we should get married?" Jake asks.

"Only if you want to." Joe giggles.

"My first reason would be, because I love you." Jake smiles.

-

Joe scoffs, she pulls Jake's arm off of her, and she gets up from the bed.

-

"Josie." Jake sighs.

-

Joe walks out of the bedroom.


	15. The List (2)

"Um what are you doing?" Paisley asks, watching Harper type.

"Just sending Joe a list." Harper smiles.

"Oh? What type of list?" Paisley asks.

"Reasons why she should marry Jake." Harper giggles, putting her phone down.

"Spicy." Paisley giggles.

\--

"Come Paprika, it's time to go home." Robert smiles, offering his hand to Paisley.

"Paprika?" Paisley asks, slightly offended and confused.

"Yes. It's a spice dear." Robert smiles, pulling Paisley to her feet.

"Ah I see what you did there!" Harper smiles.

"I understood that reference." Chris chuckles.

"Well goodnight everyone." Robert says, as he and Paisley leave.

\---

Once the door closes, Harper looks at Chris.

-

"So..." Harper sighs.

"I should probably get going." Chris nervously clears his throat.

"Or you could stay the night?" Harper offers.

-

Chris smiles.

-

"I mean if you want to." Harper shrugs nonchalantly.

\--

"Do your friends know about us?" Chris asks.

"Us? There isn't an "us"." Harper scoffs. "So no, there's nothing to get. Why?"

"Well Joe made a comment that she knows we're..." Chris hesitates. "In her words, "fuck buddies"."

"I mean we do have sex, occasionally..." Harper nods.

"Have you told her though? Otherwise how would she know?" Chris asks.

"When did this conversation happen?" Harper asks.

"When I was putting Grayson to bed." Chris shrugs.

-

Harper's eyes widen.

-

"What?" Chris asks.

"You know Grayson's routine, because we've been-" Harper gasps. "That's how she put it together!"

"Because she's never seen me, put him to bed before." Chris nods.

"Damn her!" Harper sighs annoyed.

"She's very observant." Chris chuckles.

"Yeah apparently!" Harper shakes her head.

\---

Harper's phone goes off.

-

"Who's texting you?" Chris asks.

"Joe we sent each other lists." Harper says, picking up her phone.

"Lists?" Chris mocks with a smile.

"Oh my God." Harper says nasally.

"What?" Chris asks, trying to read the message.

-

Harper covers her phone, she gets up from the couch, and she walks into her room.

-

Chris chuckles and he follows her.

\--

Harper lies face down on her bed.

-

"Something I should know?" Chris asks, leaning on the doorframe.

-

Harper groans as she rolls onto her back.

-

"I cannot with Joe." Harper giggles.

"What's her list say?" Chris asks, sitting on the foot of the bed.

"These are her 7 reasons, we should date." Harper sighs.

"Okay." Chris waits.

\----

"Reason 1. [We] all know you want that dick." Harper giggles embarrassed.

-

Chris blushes.

\--

"Reason 2. [His] giggle/laugh has [you] fucking weak (we've noticed). Oh my God." Harper blushes.

"Has you weak huh?" Chris teases.

"Fuck off." Harper glares at Chris.

-

Chris smiles.

\--

"Reason 3. [You guys] are seriously cute together." Harper rolls her eyes. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Chris chuckles.

"Shut up!" Harper snaps.

-

Chris looks down with a smile.

\--

"Reason 4. [You're] so soft for him and it's the cutest thing ever!" Harper scoffs. "I am not, Josie's full of shit."

-

Chris smiles.

\--

"Reason 5. [You guys] are similar and you really mesh together." Harper shrugs. "I guess I agree."

"That is a good point." Chris agrees.

\--

"Reason 6. [He'd] be so good to you, the way that you deserve." Harper sighs.

-

Chris crawls up the bed, to lie next to Harper.

-

Harper turns away from Chris with a blush.

-

"Continue." Chris smiles to himself.

\--

"Reason 7. [He] puts up with [me] (and I'm seriously annoying), he's a keeper!" Harper shakes her head. "She really shouldn't talk about herself like that."

"Josie's an acquired taste, that's for sure." Chris shrugs.

"Hey!" Harper slaps, Chris' chest.

"Hey!" Chris flinches.

"That's my friend you're talking about!" Harper snaps. "She's my pain in the ass, we're a packaged deal!"

"I'm only teasing." Chris sheepishly smiles.

"Mhm. I'm going to bed, so you leave now or shut up." Harper gets under her blankets.

-

Chris gets up, he closes Harper's bedroom door, and he shuts off the light.

\--

Harper closes her eyes, she's tired... But Josie's list, will keep her up for bit.


	16. Bone to pick

The next morning, Harper's woken up by Grayson.

\--

Harper sighs as she starts to wake up.

-

"I'll get him." Chris says, scaring Harper.

"Jesus Christ! I thought you left last night!" Harper snaps.

-

Chris chuckles.

-

"Well I'm awake now. I might as well get him." Harper says, as she gets up.

-

Chris stretches.

\---

Harper leaves her room, she walks into Grayson's room, and she picks him up.

-

Grayson squeals.

-

"Well good morning." Harper smiles.

-

Grayson smiles.

\--

"Are you hungry?" Harper asks, leaving Grayson's room.

-

Grayson grunts.

-

"Alright let's go get you some breakfast." Harper giggles.

\--

Chris stands in the hallway. He smiles at Grayson and Harper.

-

"Say good morning Uncle Chris." Harper looks at Grayson.

-

Grayson shakes his head.

-

"Hey!" Chris chuckles.

"Shade!" Harper laughs. "Excuse us."

-

Chris steps aside allowing Harper to pass.

\----

Harper takes Grayson into the kitchen to prep his breakfast.

-

"Have a seat while I get it ready." Harper sets Grayson in his highchair.

\--

Chris is walking through the living room, when the front door opens.

-

"Hey!" Chris greets.

"Marco!" Harper yells.

"Polo." Paisley answers.

"Wow! I'm shocked you're awake right now Paisley." Harper says, as she grabs Grayson's things.

"Robert had to do something. So he kind of forced me over here." Paisley shrugs, walking into the kitchen.

-

Harper nods.

\--

The front door opens again.

-

"Who the fuck-?" Harper looks through the kitchen door.

-

Paisley looks over her shoulder.

-

"Hey." Chris greets.

"Oh hey Joe." Harper greets, seeing her friend.

"Hey Jake!" Paisley waves, as he walks in behind Joe.

\--

Joe points right at Chris, as she walks up to him.

-

Chris looks at Joe confused.

-

"I have a bone to pick with you!" Joe drags Chris outside.

\--

Jake shakes his head and he walks into the kitchen.

-

Paisley looks at Harper confused.

\---

"Hey guys." Jake waves.

"What's that about? What's Josie up to?" Harper asks.

-

Jake shrugs.

-

"Are you guys not talking again?" Harper sighs.

"Again?" Paisley asks confused.

"I'm talking, but Josie isn't." Jake nods.

"Really? I'm going to have to talk to her." Harper rolls her eyes.

"She means beat the fuck out of her." Paisley corrects.

"It's not a big deal." Jake shrugs it off.

"It is when she's doing this on purpose!" Harper states.

"I'm so confused." Paisley furrows her brow.

"Josie gets like that sometimes. It isn't that unusual." Jake sighs.

"That's true. But we know why she's doing this. So I'm going to slap it out of her." Harper threatens.


	17. Controlling the dog

"Josie doesn't know I want to propose." Jake whispers.

"SO YOU ARE GOING TO ASK HER?" Harper asks surprised.

"Wait... You're going to propose to Josie?" Paisley asks shocked.

"Yeah he is!" Harper smiles.

"OH MY GOD!" Paisley squeals.

-

Grayson squeals with a smile.

-

"Even Grayson is happy!" Harper laughs.

"Sh!" Jake hisses.

-

Harper smiles.

-

Paisley giggles.

-

"Yes I will, eventually. Josie and I never really talked about it. But I've been waiting for the right opportunity." Jake sheepishly pulls out a box from his pocket.

"Jake! How long have you been waiting?" Harper asks, taking the box.

-

Paisley walks over to Harper, to look at the ring.

-

"Years." Jake cringes.

\--

"Oh this is pretty." Harper opens the box.

"Oh wow!" Paisley takes the box.

"Josie saw it when she was helping her little brother. Buy a ring for his then girlfriend, with her birthstone in it." Jake smiles. "She just randomly saw it, and said it was pretty. Her brother agreed. But then she made a joke, that she'd never find someone to marry her..."

"She really doesn't know." Harper smiles shaking her head.

"Oh that's tea." Paisley giggles.

\--

"I just don't know how to propose. That's what's holding me back." Jake admits.

"Honestly knowing Joe you have to-"

\---

The front door opens.

-

"CHRISTOPHER I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Joe yells.

\--

Jake panics and grabs the box from Paisley.

-

Paisley jumps as Jake rips the box from her hands.

-

Harper shakes her head.

\--

"You are such an idiot, you fucking ancient Labrador." Joe scoffs, walking into the kitchen.

\---

"Corner her!" Harper whispers.

-

Jake shakes his head.

-

"Corner who?" Joe asks, standing next to Jake.

"Not you, the family's German Shepherd." Jake teases.

-

Joe smirks.

-

"German Shepherd?" Paisley asks confused.

"Oh you know Joe, she can be a little aggressive." Harper teases.

-

Joe shrugs.

-

"Oh? Does Jake like that?" Paisley smiles.

"Well she holds back sometimes." Jake clears his throat.

"And when she doesn't?" Paisley asks.

\--

"Hey Jake I heard you like the back of a woman's neck. Is that true?" Harper asks with a smile.

"Uh... Yeah... Yeah..." Jake nods, slightly embarrassed.

"Back of the neck? What-?"

"Some guys like to take you from behind and-" Joe grabs Paisley by the back of her neck.

"Oh!" Harper laughs.

"Hey!" Paisley squawks, as Joe bends her over the kitchen island.

"It's a stable place to grab." Joe laughs.

"I'm sure you would know Josie." Harper teases.

\--

"Does Jake-?" Paisley pushes Joe away.

"That's where the dog, doesn't like to be controlled." Jake sighs, copying Joe's action on her.

-

Joe's back stiffens, her hands grab the island to push back, and she grunts annoyed as she glares at Jake.

-

"Oh." Paisley giggles.

"Spicy." Harper teases.

-

Jake let's go of Joe's neck and he laughs.

-

"Not even." Joe makes a face at Harper.

\--

"So who's more aggressive in bed?" Paisley asks, trying to get a rise out of Joe.

"We haven't tried it yet." Joe shrugs crossing her arms.

"My money's on Jake." Harper looks him up and down.

"I'm going with the obvious, and saying Josie." Paisley shrugs.

-

Joe laughs.

\--

"What do you think Grayson? Is Uncle Jake more aggressive than me?" Joe asks.

-

Grayson looks around and then he shakes his head.

-

Harper laughs.

-

"Thank you." Joe kisses Grayson's cheek.

"That settles it." Paisley giggles.

"We'll see." Jake smiles.


	18. "Princess"

"We'll see?" Joe mocks raising her eyebrows.

"Oh look at that Jake, she's talking to you!" Harper teases.

-

Joe glares at Jake.

-

"She was." Jake looks at Harper.

-

Joe turns to walk away.

-

"Watch this." Jake looks at Harper and Paisley.

-

Harper pulls Paisley away from Jake.

-

Paisley looks at Harper confused.

\--

"What's wrong princess?" Jake asks, in a slightly mocking tone.

-

Joe turns around and takes a swing at Jake.

-

Jake grabs Joe's wrist.

-

Joe tries grabbing for Jake.

-

Jake grabs Joe's other wrist, holding them both against his chest.

-

Joe trust falls, taking Jake with her.

\--

"Oh my God!" Harper gasps, watching her friends fall to the floor.

\--

Joe and Jake land just in front of the doorway.

-

Joe lands on her back, with her arms/hands pinned between her and Jake's bodies, and Jake is on top of Joe straddling her.

-

Joe stares up at Jake.

\--

"Did you really-?"

"That kind of hurt." Joe sheepishly smiles.

"Joe! Oh my God!" Paisley laughs.

"What?" Joe shrugs, still looking at Jake.

\--

Grayson's red in the face from laughter. Hearing Joe and Jake hit the floor, and feeling it from his highchair. Is really entertaining for him.

-

"Guys look at Grayson." Paisley giggles.

"Grayson breathe!" Joe giggles, looking up at him.

"Grayson! Chill!" Harper smiles, shaking her head.

-

Grayson starts to cough, between laughs.

-

Jake wheezes.

\---

"Okay Joe I have a question." Paisley clears her throat.

"Yes?" Joe looks at Paisley.

"Did you really just try and punch Jake?" Paisley asks, slightly concerned.

"Yeah." Joe nods.

"What?" Paisley laughs in disbelief.

"She hates being called princess." Harper shakes her head.

"Did you know that Jake?" Paisley asks.

"Yeah, she's told me before." Jake smiles at Joe.

"I told him I'd kick his teeth in, if he ever called me that." Joe narrows her eyes at Jake.

"But you took a swing at him?" Paisley says.

"It was the easiest thing to do in the moment." Joe shrugs.

"What? Why would you still date her?" Paisley asks confused.

"I have my reasons." Jake winks at Joe.

"It's my personality." Joe looks at Paisley.

"Your personality bites." Harper makes a face.

"So does she." Jake chuckles.

"Oh my God." Paisley giggles.

\---

"Are you two going to camp out on my kitchen floor, or do plan on getting up?" Harper shakes her head. "Because I still need to feed Grayson."

-

Joe and Jake laugh.

\--

"What even is this friend group?" Paisley asks.

-

Grayson squeals and then he laughs.

-

"You're right Grayson." Harper nods.


End file.
